


Make me feel the battle

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, they're actually a ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: Just shameless porn XDSomeone on tumblr mentioned how Bucky looks like he wants to be fucked by Steve before the infinity war battle... he gets what he wants ;)OR: Bucky gets fucked by Steve, hard enough he's going to feel it while he fights.





	Make me feel the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written in half an hour, with an headache from hell and unbetaed. I really have no idea what that turned into, I just wanted a little snippet of dirty sex, I ended up with that thing XD

They kiss like they want to crawl into each other skin like they can't get enough of it. Clothes start to be shed quickly, discarded around the storage room while they almost make a point of pushing and pulling the other against a wall or a stack of crates, to press their bodies together, hungry to be skin to skin. 

It's only been a few weeks since Steve visited, still too much, but it's different anyway. The end is coming, they both know it, and this time they are going to get down with a bang. Bad pun intended. 

Bucky breaks the kiss by just falling on his knees, a trail of saliva connecting their lips for one more second, before Steve's focus is already lost on the man in front of him. So hungry, desperate. Bucky looks at him with heath, but it's not that what makes Steve shiver, is what's behind it, the fear and the passion and the love. It's all about sex and totally not about it at the same time. But Bucky doesn't leave him time to linger on the thought because he goes straight for his cock. 

No teasing, no licking or light sucking, he just let Steve's cock sink into his mouth, smirking around it, without breaking eye contact. 

Steve moans, there's no way one could look at Bucky like that and keep silent, his face even more exciting than his mouth sucking and lapping. 

Bucky kisses a trail down Steve's cock, sucks at the base, then, with a dirty moan, he starts licking at his balls, sucking one of them at the time. 

Steve grabs him by the hair, that side of too rough, eliciting a wanton moan, without even thinking Bucky moves his hips to search for friction against Steve's shin. They've barely started and he's already the portrait of debauchery. 

“Thought we had other plans,” Steve's voice is a low, rough, rumble, while he uses the hold in the hair to get Bucky up, and he follows the command, the pull, mouth open, glistening, obscene while he licks his lips without closing it. For a second Steve wants nothing more than to push him down again and fuck that mouth, that throat raw, a primal instinct running in his veins, but that's not the plan. Not today.

He pushes Bucky backwards, instead, and in a moment he's over him, turning him and bending him over some crates.

Steve pushes forward with his whole body, every inch fitting against Bucky's, naked skin against naked skin. 

“Come on, I want to feel you during the battle, want to not be able to run without feeling you,” Bucky voice is so rough and low, indecent, dirtier than his spread legs, his hips pushing up to feel Steve's cock slid behind his balls, the hard head hitting against them over and over. 

“Not yet,” Steve slaps his ass, hard, just because he can, just because he loves the slutty groan that always gets out of Bucky's chest every time he does so. He's not deluded. He hits him again, Bucky arches his back, pushing his hips higher, so inviting...

It's Steve's turn to fall on his knees, out of a long-acquired reflex Bucky spreads his legs, even more, offering himself. 

Steve opens his cheeks with both hands, thumbs play along the crack, pulling slightly at the inviting hole. He can feel Bucky almost vibrate with anticipation, he is turned to look back at him, hair a mess, face already flushed, lips red.

“come on, Steve,” he rushes, and as an answer, Steve bites down where his ass meets his leg. Bucky moans, shudders.

“Not yet, I said,” Steve repeats, he bites his luscious cheek, making him whimper, lapping away the sting with long strokes, thumbs still pulling at his rim. 

There are so many things he'd love to do to that ass, but this time the point is another. This time he's just going to claim it, to remind Bucky that they're a lot more than what a battle can do to them. 

He kisses the bite mark one more time, then a trail to his fluttering hole, kissing it too before he starts to lick at it, around it. He pulls again with his thumbs, careful but rough, trust his tongue in the space he created, moving it around and Bucky doesn't even know how to control himself. He pushes his ass against Steve's face, then forward again, searching for some friction against his forgotten cock. He feels it heavy and hard, already almost aching, dripping. 

When Bucky arches his back, even more, Steve uses one hand to keep his hips still, not even needing to hold him open, he's so sprawled and desperate in front of him. 

Steve keeps licking and fucking restlessly, lost in the scent and taste he has missed for so long, the moans. He hears one of the crates break under Bucky's grip. 

Bucky doesn't care, he cares about nothing but the tongue fucking him, licking him. His head is thrown back, a litany of obscenities coming from his bitten lips, hair sticking to sweaty skin. The sounds Steve makes while licking him are something that should be illegal in half the states, Bucky is sure he could come from those alone. 

Steve carefully bites down, teeth catching on the rim. 

Bucky screams, cock leaking a steady stream, Steve traps his hips with both his hands now, hard enough to bruise, and repeats the bite, a little harder, and the sound coming out of Bucky's mouth has nothing human in it, too high pitched and low at the same time. Feral. 

“Fuck me. Now. I don't want to come on your tongue alone,” Not even Bucky knows where he finds the strength to form such a coherent sentence, Steve laughs against him, makes him vibrate from the inside, and this time Bucky reaches back, grabbing Steve by his hair, “I said I need you to fuck me,” he growls, pulling him away. Steve nods, with the sole scope of scratching the delicate area with his beard a little more. 

He gets up, leans over Bucky once more, his wet cock sliding wonderfully in the damp space between Bucky's cheeks. He offers the man two fingers to lick, but Bucky bites down on them, instead.

“You can do better than that, just use some lube if you have any,” Bucky voice is made even rougher from all the moaning and screaming, Steve's cock twitch, so hard it's painful. 

Lube he has, Bucky had made sure to throw a few packets on the boxes before losing control. And clothes. He drops some on his hand, then he starts to work himself carefully slow, already too close. He uses the spare moment to bend down and lick at the sweat running along Bucky's spine.

“Steve,” Bucky calls in a pitiful moan, “I'm ready, you're ready, come on. Make it rough, make me hiss and think about you at every step I'll take,” and how could someone resist to that sure it's over Steve. 

He grabs Bucky's hips and starts to push in, cautious but not too slow. 

“Yesss,” Bucky hisses through clenched teeth. It hurts that side of good. 

Steve grabs the base of his own cock, trying not to come just from the sound. Like that Bucky is so tight, still not too slick, which adds that bit of more friction to make it even more intense. 

He keeps pushing, hands stilling Bucky to control the movement. When he bottoms out he feels Bucky's hole clench desperately around him, the man turns over his shoulder, pupils so blown his eyes are black. 

“Please, fuck me open, Steve,” he begs in a voice broken by groans, and no, Steve definitely can't resist that. 

He holds Bucky even harder and starts fucking him, fast and loud, moaning himself at the obscene sounds of his balls hitting now lubed skin, of his body slipping in and out of the tight hole. 

Once again Bucky's mouth is a stream of moans and groans and profanities, Steve moves faster, deeper, he grabs his hair, pulls hard, force his head backwards and bends to bite hard on the taut tendon under his ear, sure to leave an obvious enough mark. 

“I won't touch you, you'll just come from being pounded so hard you won't even think of sitting to rest after the battle,” Steve purrs in his lover's ear, making him shudder and clench even more around him. Just like that his rhythm gets almost punishing, short, hard stabs, right against Bucky's prostate, dead on to make him scream. 

Steve puts a hand on his mouth, just in case someone in the state hasn't heard them yet, but Bucky bites down on it, forcing his face free, the other hand still holding his head back. 

“Fuck, I'm gonna come deep inside you, you're going to feel me trickle down your leg while you fight,” Steve whispers roughly, breath quick, “even aliens will smell that you're mine,” he keeps going. He's so close and he can tell Bucky isn't far behind. At all. 

A few more strokes and Bucky is coming with a yell, Back bent in a way Steve is sure only a super soldier can afford, mouth open, a little dribbling coming from the corner while he comes and comes, unable to gulp or breath. 

He clenches down so hard for a second it's almost painful for Steve to move, but it actually takes him a single slide to becoming too, deep inside his lover body. 

They collapsed over the crates, worn out, skin sticky and hot. 

“you alright?” Steve manages to ask between pants, Bucky just nods, pressed between him and the splintered wood, still incapable of breathing normally, or at all, “do you think you're going to feel me?” 

“You're going to carry me around on the battlefield,” Bucky chuckles, “I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to walk,” 

“I'm so not sorry about that,” Steve kisses Bucky's shoulder, his neck, his ear, his cheek.


End file.
